Teddy
by AWiltedRoseSighs
Summary: Harry meets his godson for the first time. #AllWasWell


**I don't own anything, blah blah blah. ;) you know, the same basic disclaimer. Sorry about my extended absences, and I am trying. Here's a little one shot. I'll try to have something big up by Christmas. **

**Enjoy.**

Harry was sitting at a small table outside of the ice cream parlor in Diagon Alley, anxiously awaiting the arrival of his godson, who he was meeting for the first time. Hermione and Ron were sitting at a table nearby, finally out on a date. Also because Harry requested that they be there in case Harry needed them. The green eyed man was staring off into space when a pale, thin hand was suddenly thrust into view. Harry's eyes traveled up the arm connected to it, and raised an eyebrow when emeralds met molten silver. "Malfoy."

"I believe that after saving my life, you may call me Draco, Potter." Draco said, shaking his hand in front of the face lightly, as if waiting for Harry to shake it.

Harry stood and reached out his hand, and shook the former Slytherins hand. "You know," he said, fighting a smile, "if you hadn't have been an arse to Ron, and made those comments about Hagrid, we would have shaken hands a lot sooner."

"Harry?" A woman's voice came from behind him, and he stood around to look at her.

Just like the first time that he met her, when Harry saw Andromeda, he had a flash of Bellatrix, and his hand flew to his wand. "Hello Mrs. Tonks."

She gave him a look, hurt, but understanding of the motion, "It's Andromeda Harry."

Her eyes flashed to his hand, and he moved it away from his pocket. "Sorry."

"It's fine Harry, I know that I look a lot like my sister."

A cry came from the bundle in her arms, causing Harry's eyes to gravitate towards it. He took half a step forward, before pausing and moving slowly towards her, not realizing that his hand still held Draco's. When he got far enough away that he almost fell backwards because of sudden jerk from Draco not moving. Dropping the hand, he looked towards the blonde, before turning back towards Andromeda. Giving him a smile as he stepped closer, she held the bundle out towards him. Harry reached his arms out slightly, before letting them drop to his sides. "Can I hold him?"

She pushed the baby at him, and as he moved his arms to cradle the little boy, and support his head, he looked down at the baby, whose bright purple eyes, turned to green upon seeing Harry's. A tiny hand reached out of the blankets, and touched his face. "Gaasha nu." The little boy babbled, before his hair turned black to match Harry's.

The smile that burst across his face was so stunning that the people at the surrounding tables went silent. He reached out and grabbed the little fist. "Hey Teddy. I'm your godfather."

The little boy started giggling, and Harry looked up at Andromeda. "You were honestly worried that he wouldn't like you weren't you?" She asked him, a tender smile on her face.

He blushed and looked back down at the baby. "My earliest memory is of being called a freak. I spent most of the first eleven years of my life getting kicked around if I didn't get the house clean, or the meals cooked, or any of my 'chores' done fast enough. Then I found out that I was a wizard and then I'm _the _famous Harry Potter, and since everybody just assumes that they know me, so they don't even try. I've been called crazy, evil, and other horrible things." He looked up at her with a sad look. "Of course I was worried that he wouldn't like me." The sudden silence of the room around him, made Harry look around, and realize that everybody had heard what he had just said. So he blushed and looked back down at the baby. "Sorry. I just didn't sleep much last night. I tend to babble when I'm tired."

"Your family hurt you?" Andromeda asked softly.

Harry shook his head, eyes tracing Teddy's face, and implanting it into his memory. "It doesn't matter, they can't hurt me anymore. And even if they wanted to, they'd have no way to find me." His arms tightened around the bundle. "I don't think that I've ever seen something so precious."

"I'm sorry." A voice said from behind him, and Harry turned to see Draco looking at him with a shocked expression on his face. "I wish that I could say I would have done things differently if I had known, but with my father-."

"Nobody knew." Harry muttered. "The only person that I told was a teacher of mine from primary school. But my uncle had just enough strings to pull with some big wigs to get out of it and get the teacher fired." Harry brushed some hair out of Teddy's eyes. "That was years ago." He tickled the baby's belly. "I will do everything in my power to make sure you have the happiest childhood you could dream of."

Little did Harry know that pictures were being taken of him holding his godchild, he didn't know that he would be getting numerous letters from people telling him that they were glad he could finally be happy. He didn't know that his parents, Sirius, Remus, and Tonks were all smiling down at him. He was finally free.. and all was well.


End file.
